O Baile
by Dessa Morango
Summary: Um baile que tinha tudo pra dar errado mostra como as coisas podem mudar em uma noite.


O Baile  
(Andressa Moraes Sofia de Souza)  
  
Hogwarts estava muito agitada. Na última semana havia sido afixado no  
quadro de recados um aviso sobre o baile de aniversário da escola.  
Por todos os cantos só se ouvia falar nesse baile, mas, naquela parte da  
sala comunal, nas poltronas próximas à lareira, não havia excitação alguma,  
muito pelo contrário: Rony e Harry já haviam "sofrido" demais no último  
baile pra se preocuparem com esse.  
Estavam um de frente para o outro, entediados, quanto Hermione e Gina  
chegaram sorridentes.  
- Como esses meninos estão felizes hoje! – falou Gina, rindo  
sarcasticamente, depois se sentando ao lado de seu irmão.  
- É mesmo. Vai ver é a empolgação pelo baile de amanhã à noite. – riu  
Hermione, sentando ao lado de Harry.  
- Não me fale nesse maldito baile! – resmungou Rony.  
- Não quero pensar nele também – concordou Harry.  
- O que foi dessa vez? – perguntou Hermione. – Vão me dizer que, novamente,  
deixaram pra última hora e não têm companhia para o baile?  
- Exatamente! – concordou Rony sem emoção.  
- Olhe Harry, se você quiser eu te acompanho. – falou Gina.  
Harry deu um pulo se endireitando na poltrona, abismado, mas sorrindo.  
- Você está falando sé... Quero dizer, você não tem companhia já?  
- Briguei com Dino. Ele é muito infantil sabe? – resmungou ela – E seria  
muito legal fazer um favor a um amigo. Além do mais vai ser bom ver a cara  
abobada dele quando eu entrar com você no salão enquanto ele,  
provavelmente, vai estar sozinho. – concluiu ela com um grande sorriso no  
rosto.  
As suas últimas palavras ecoaram na cabeça de Harry, quando ele percebeu  
estar sendo usado, e o sorriso sumiu do seu rosto.  
- Obrigado Gina. – respondeu ele, automaticamente, desviando o olhar para a  
lareira acesa.  
- Sempre poderá contar comigo Harry. – ela sorriu graciosamente e deu uma  
piscadela, sem nem perceber o quanto ele estava incomodado com o que ela  
disse. – Bom, boa noite, até amanhã. – ela se dirigiu ao dormitório  
feminino a passos rápidos.  
- Também vou dizer boa noite. – Harry falou entre bocejos. – Você vem Rony?  
Mas o amigo olhava Hermione com cara de quem via ouro. Ele já conhecia essa  
expressão de quando o amigo tinha idéias mirabolantes como um novo método  
de colar do trabalho da garota ou simplesmente, como no baile passado, de  
convidá-la a ir com um deles. Antes que Rony pudesse responder a Harry,  
este já tinha subido para o dormitório.  
Era tarde agora e tinham poucos alunos na sala comunal. Hermione soltou um  
grande bocejo e quando abriu os olhos pôde ver que Rony tinha se mudado  
para a poltrona ao lado dela com uma rapidez tão espantosa que a fez dar um  
pulinho de susto. Ele estava sentado virado para ela, mas mirava o chão.  
- Mione... Bem que você poderia me fazer um favor, não é? – falou ele,  
virando o rosto para olhá-la com um sorriso tão meigo e falso que ela pôde  
jurar que ele estava apelando até por gestos de tanto que queria que ela  
aceitasse o ajudar. Ela riu.  
- O que você quer, Rony?  
- Nada muito impossível. Só que... Você... Me acompanhe ao baile.  
- Ah Rony... É que...  
- É que o que? - perguntou ele rispidamente – que eu saiba você não tem com  
quem ir, a menos que esteja escondendo como a dois anos atr...  
- Não é isso...- interrompeu – Não tenho acompanhante mesmo. Mas você sabe,  
é aniversário da escola então Dumbledore terá alguns convidados...  
- O que você quer dizer com isso?  
- Que um dos convidados é o Vítor, e ele quer me ver...  
- Krum? Você vai me trocar pelo Vitinho de novo? – As orelhas dele estavam  
vermelhas seu rosto se enchia de raiva. Se não fosse isso ele teria visto  
que Hermione arregalava os olhos de surpresa.  
- Meu Deus Rony, eu não sabia que se sentia assim...  
- Mione esquece... Esquece tudo o que eu disse, tá? – Ele se levantou e  
começou a andar para o dormitório.  
- Espera Rony... Eu vou com você.  
Ele olhou pra trás e viu ela de pé. Seus olhos se encontraram e ficaram se  
encarando por um momento. Mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca e se  
pronunciar ela já tinha subido as escadas para o dormitório feminino.  
  
O dia amanheceu chuvoso naquele sábado. O que fez os estudantes se  
desanimarem um pouco, mas na hora do almoço as nuvens escuras deram lugar  
ao azul do céu.  
Quando os garotos resolveram descer para almoçar a mesa da Grifinória  
estava lotada, e as meninas eram as primeiras a sair, apressadas e  
risonhas. Eles conseguiram arranjar espaço ao lado de Simas, Neville e  
Dino.  
- E então, com quem vocês vão ao baile? – perguntou Simas enquanto agarrava  
com o garfo uma porção maior que a sua boca de carne.  
- Eu vou com a Mione – falou Rony depressa e sorridente, olhando para seu  
prato e aparentemente sem fome por que só passava o garfo pela comida, sem  
pegar nada.  
- Eu vou com a Gina, e vocês?  
Dino cuspiu quase na cara de Neville todo o suco de abóbora que tentou  
tomar.  
- QUÊ? Quem? Gina Weasley?  
- Sim Dino. Desculpe se você...  
Mas antes que Harry pudesse terminar, Dino deu um pulo da cadeira batendo  
com os punhos nela com tanta força que até estudantes de outras casas se  
viraram pra olhar. Ele limpou a boca na manga das vestes e saiu, bufando,  
do salão principal.  
- Ele não arranjou par. E nem quer outra que não seja Gina. – comentou  
Simas tristemente – está com o orgulho ferido sabe? E estão todas  
acompanhadas já.  
Harry abaixou a cabeça. Não queria deixar o amigo magoado e ao mesmo tempo  
não queria pensar nisso. Mesmo sabendo que estava sendo "usado", ele queria  
muito ir ao baile com Gina.  
- Eu vou com a Lilá e Neville vai com a... – Simas instantaneamente parou  
de falar e abaixou a cabeça para o prato quando viu Neville fazer a ele um  
sinal de silêncio.  
Rony e Harry se entreolharam, mas nenhum dos dois perguntou quem era a  
garota misteriosa de Neville. Em menos de cinco minutos terminaram seu  
almoço e ainda saíram da mesa antes deles.  
Subiram para a torre da Grifinória e ao passar pela Mulher Gorda se  
depararam com uma sala comunal quase vazia, e todos que se encontravam ali  
eram meninos. A maioria do primeiro ao terceiro ano. Provavelmente estavam  
todos experimentando suas vestes nos dormitórios. Os dois não agüentaram  
muito tempo no tédio da sala comunal até decidir que deviam subir ao  
dormitório como os outros e se arrumar também.  
  
Logo as estrelas apareceram no céu indicando uma noite que seria muito  
agradável.  
As sete e meia as pessoas começaram a sair em direção ao saguão de entrada.  
Harry e Rony que já estavam arrumados há muito tempo, não se demoraram a  
descer com os outros, mesmo sabendo que as portas do salão principal só se  
abririam as oito.  
Quando saíram da sala comunal eles puderam ouvir o salto de Gina batendo no  
chão rapidamente as suas costas, enquanto ela tentava alcançá-los.  
- HARRY! – gritou ela.  
Eles se viraram e pararam enquanto ela caminhava até eles ofegante. Gina  
estava usando vestes púrpura que se confundiam aos seus cabelos soltos e  
cheios de cachos.  
Ela sorriu e deu o braço a Harry que também sorria, sem jeito.  
- Cadê a Hermione? – perguntou Rony impaciente enquanto arrumava as mais  
que arrumadas mangas de suas vestes.  
- Ela já desceu faz tempo mano.  
Rony olhou desconfiado para Gina que sorria sem se intimidar com seu olhar.  
Então eles continuaram seu caminho.  
Ao chegarem as escadas todos já estavam no salão principal.  
- Cadê a Mione? – perguntava Rony, olhando por toda a volta, sem soltar as  
mangas das vestes, nervoso.  
- Calma Rony... Vamos lá? – perguntou Harry ao amigo enquanto se dirigia  
com Gina ao salão.  
- Não, eu vou esperar ela aqui... – na mesma hora ele apertou os olhos para  
a porta da rua e viu Hermione e seus cabelos lisos, soltos e cheio de  
brilho assim como seu vestido azul piscina. Seu queixo caiu. Mas ao mesmo  
tempo em que ele ficou abobado com sua beleza, ele viu o por que de sua  
acompanhante estar tão sorridente: ela estava no meio de uma conversa  
animada com Vítor Krum.  
As orelhas de Rony ficaram vermelha como era de costume acontecer a cada  
vez que ele ficava com tanta raiva como naquele momento. Sem pensar ele foi  
até Hermione com passos decididos.  
Harry tentou o impedir segurando seu braço, mas Rony se soltou  
raivosamente.  
- Hermione... – tentou falar calmamente quando chegou perto deles.  
Ao ouvir a voz dele Hermione nem precisou olhá-lo para saber quem era.  
Olhou nervosamente para Vítor.  
- Tenho que ir, Rony é meu par. – sorriu amarelo.  
Vítor olhou para Rony dos pés a cabeça com aquele rosto carrancudo típico  
dele.  
- Non me disse esta manhã que irrria com alguém na baile, Herm-on-nini.  
Rony respirou fundo e olhou para o chão, mas claro, sem deixar de prestar  
atenção na conversa dos dois.  
Hermione olhou para o pé da escada e viu Gina agarrada ao braço de Harry,  
os dois observando tudo, prendendo a respiração. Depois olhou de Rony para  
Vítor.  
- Disse sim Vítor, esse foi até o motivo que fui falar com você no café.  
Você que não prestou atenção. Agora me dê licença.  
- Hermy-on, focê non pode me deixarr aqui sozinho...  
Quando ela viu Rony voltar o olhar raivosamente para Vítor Krum e abrir a  
boca para falar, ela se adiantou:  
- Desculpe Vítor. – e começou a ir até Harry e Gina puxando Rony pelo  
braço, enquanto ele e Vítor ainda se encaravam.  
  
Nunca se vira aquele salão tão cheio de gente: além dos alunos e  
professores de costume, tinha diretores de outras escolas, outros membros  
da ordem da fênix e até mesmo Cornélio Fudge, o ministro da magia.  
Ao entrarem, os quatro, em silêncio, sentaram-se em uma das mesas  
circulares desocupadas. Depois de mais de dez minutos olhando para o nada,  
entediados e sem coragem para conversar sobre o que acabara de acontecer no  
saguão de entrada, Gina se levantou:  
- Hem, hem...  
Todos a olharam rindo daquela patética imitação de Dolores Umbridge.  
- Vocês querem cerveja amanteigada? – ela ofereceu e todos fizeram sinal de  
sim com a cabeça. – Então eu já volto.  
Ela foi até a mesa das bebidas e pegou, desajeitadamente, duas garrafas em  
cada braço.  
- Soube que você veio com Harry Potter, não é mesmo?  
Ela olhou para trás e deu de cara com Dino Thomas, a olhando sério.  
- Sim, foi com ele que eu vim, algum problema?  
- Ah Gina, não se faz! Você devia ter vindo comigo! Você gosta de mim que  
eu sei!  
- Desculpe Dino, mas eu não gosto de você não. – ela o olhou tristemente –  
Odiei dizer isso, odiei brigar com você por isso, mas é a verdade...  
- Algum problema? – falou Harry se aproximando e pegando as garrafas da mão  
de Gina.  
Dino o olhou raivosamente e depois para Gina. Respirou fundo.  
- É pela briga, né? É por isso que você não confessa. Ou é por que o Harry  
chegou aqui? Ah Gina, deixa de bobagem e vem comigo! – ele pegou a mão dela  
e começou a levá-la em direção da pista de dança, mas ela se soltou.  
- NÃO DINO! Você ainda não acredita? Então... Então... – ela falava  
nervosamente olhando pro chão. – então olhe isso e acredite!  
Gina se virou encabuladamente para Harry que a olhava sem entender. Fechou  
os olhos como se pegasse fôlego, então colocou as mãos trêmulas nos ombros  
dele, se pôs na ponta dos pés e o beijou.  
Não precisou ser dita nenhuma palavra mais para que Dino saísse dali de  
cabeça baixa, derrotado.  
Harry congelou, não teve forças nem para abraçá-la, mas correspondeu  
inteiramente ao beijo. Quando ela se distanciou e ele abriu os olhos, ela  
olhava satisfeita para trás, vendo que Dino tinha ido embora. Então olhou  
pra Harry.  
- Desculpe. Não foi minha intenção te usar dessa maneira. – e sorriu  
amarelo enquanto pegava de volta das mãos dele, duas garrafas de cerveja  
amanteigada e ia em direção a mesa. Ele foi atrás sem dizer nada,  
pensativo, tentando entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer, mas claro,  
com um sorriso no rosto.  
Quando chegaram à mesa e distribuíram as cervejas amanteigadas, todos  
estavam com tanta sede que podia se jurar que o líquido nas garrafas tinha  
se evaporado.  
- Acho que não vamos aproveitar nada sentados aqui à noite toda. – falou  
Hermione enquanto Gina concordava com a cabeça. – Então... Vamos dançar?  
- O que? – Rony deu um salto da cadeira. – Você sabe que eu não sei dançar!  
- Não seja bobo Rony! Eu também não sei dançar! – riu Hermione, e logo  
pegou a mão dele, que, sem objeções, foi arrastado para a pista de dança.  
Gina e Harry se levantaram. Quando ela foi indo para a pista ele a puxou  
pelo braço.  
- Ei... – sussurrava ele. – Aquele beijo... Err... Foi só pra se vingar do  
Dino ou...  
- Quê, Harry? Desculpe, fale mais alto! Ah, não! Espera! Fala depois, tá?  
Eu amo essa música! Vamos dançar!  
Ela o puxou para a pista enquanto As Esquisitonas tocavam uma música  
bastante agitada. Gina dançava a toda enquanto Harry tentava acompanhar  
seus movimentos encabuladamente. E pelo visto o mesmo acontecia com os  
amigos do lado:  
- Vamos lá Rony! Se mexa!!  
Hermione e Rony riam inventando passos estranhos e engraçados durante a  
música.  
Harry olhou em volta: Draco Malfoy tentava se proteger com os braços das  
"bolsadas" de uma furiosa Pansy Parkinson; Lilá e Simas conversavam  
animados enquanto tomavam suas cervejas; Dino, para sua surpresa, já  
conversava, galanteador, com uma loira da lufa-lufa que dava risinhos  
descontrolados para tudo que ele dizia; Sibila Trelawney tentava puxar o  
carrancudo Snape para dançar; Mas a surpresa maior era ver, logo ao lado,  
Luna Lovegood tentando ensinar Neville a dançar música lenta (mesmo que a  
música tocando fosse nenhum pouco calma), apesar de que a garota pisava  
toda hora no seu pé.  
Harry não pôde deixar de se animar depois de ver todas essas cenas e então  
se esforçou a dançar com Gina.  
Mas logo As Esquisitonas começaram a tocar música lenta.  
Harry olhou para o lado e Hermione já estava abraçada a Rony, dançando de  
olhos fechados e sorridente. Antes que Harry pudesse perceber, Gina já se  
abraçava a ele também. Ele se concentrou para não pisar nos seus pés, mas  
logo ele já estava tão acostumado que pôde se deixar levar absolutamente  
pela música.  
- O que você queria me dizer antes Harry? – perguntava Gina ao seu ouvido.  
- Eu? Ah... Gina... Aquele beijo... Foi só vingança ou...  
Gina corou. Ela se distanciou de Harry e o olhou nos olhos.  
- Bom Harry... Aquele beijo...  
- SAI DAÍ!!!  
- DEIXA A MÚSICA TOCAR!!  
A música parou e todos gritavam protestos. Ao olharem para o palco viam  
Vítor Krum lutando para pegar o microfone das mãos da vocalista das  
Esquisitonas, que quase caiu ali de cima com o puxão que ele deu.  
- Alo? – a voz de Krum ecoou pelo salão. Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione se  
aproximaram do palco curiosos.  
- Bem... – continuou Krum – Desculpe acabarrr com sua baile, mas eu  
prreciso falarr uma coisa, ou melhorr, perrguntarr prraquela pessoa ali. –  
ele apontou pra Hermione e todas as cabeças do salão se viraram pra ela,  
fazendo ela corar, se já não bastasse sua cara espantada.  
Mione olhou para os amigos como se pedisse ajuda com o olhar, mas eles  
deram de ombros. Quando olhou pra Rony ele estava mirando Vítor Krum com os  
olhos apertados, indignado.  
- Herm-on-nini, aceita namorrar comigo?  
O rosto de Hermione parecia que ia se explodir de tão vermelho que estava.  
Mas quando ela abriu a boca pra falar, alguém se adiantou:  
- NÃO!! ELA NÃO PODE NAMORAR COM VOCÊ!  
- O quê? Rony? – ela o olhou espantada.  
- Não pode não é? Diga a ele que você não pode! – os olhos de Rony  
brilhavam. Ela podia jurar que estavam se enchendo de lágrimas, mas ela não  
conseguiu ver bem na penumbra do salão.  
- Focê non pode Hermy-on? – Vítor a olhava, desapontado.  
Ela ficou quieta um tempo, confusa. Mas sabia o que tinha que fazer.  
- Não Vítor, eu não posso... – e saiu do salão, sem dizer nada.  
Todos do salão ficaram pasmos, de boca aberta. Inclusive professores e  
convidados.  
Vítor Krum saiu do palco, transtornado, e correu na direção em que Hermione  
foi, mas antes de alcançá-la, foi barrado por Rony, que esticava a mão até  
ele, empurrando seu peito.  
- Você não ouviu Krum? Ela disse não.  
Por um momento eles se encararam, mas Vítor abaixou a cabeça e voltou para  
sua mesa enquanto As Esquisitonas voltavam a tocar no palco.  
- O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – perguntou Harry, ainda com o rosto em  
expressão de surpresa.  
- Desculpe Harry, preciso ir.  
Rony começou a correr, sem dar maiores explicações. Ele saiu do salão e se  
deparou com o saguão vazio. Ele queria achar Hermione, mas não tinha idéia  
de onde procurá-la. Andou até a entrada do castelo e admirou a noite no  
jardim, procurando ela com os olhos, mas o jardim não tinha nem sinal dela.  
Saindo dali, ele procurou ela por mais uma hora pelo castelo antes de  
decidir que era hora de parar. Foi a sala comunal e sentou na poltrona de  
sempre, na lareira, pensativo.  
- Finalmente te encontrei! – Mione o olhava sorrindo enquanto passava pelo  
buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda.  
- Me encontrou? Por onde você andava? Depois que saiu do salão te procurei  
por toda parte e nada! Já estava ficando preocupado contigo... – dizia  
enquanto levantava da poltrona indo ao encontro dela.  
- Eu saí um pouco pra pensar sabe? E então lembrei que eu era teu par e que  
devia ter sido super chato te deixar lá sozinho... Então voltei no salão  
mas você não estava mais lá, e ninguém sabia pra onde tinha ido.  
- Eu fui te procurar! Que bom que apareceu! – ele a abraçou  
desajeitadamente, e rápido, logo ficando em frente a ela, olhando para os  
lados.  
Um silêncio se fez por alguns minutos em que eles ficaram se fitando. Os  
dois querendo conversar sobre o que aconteceu, mas sem coragem.  
- Ahn...Mione... Desculpe.  
- Por que?  
- Se eu influenciei a sua resposta para o Krum...  
- Ah, nem se preocupe! Ele que se enganou com qual seria a minha resposta.  
Só porque eu me apaixonei...  
- APAIXONOU?!  
- ...pela viagem até a Bulgária, - ela riu ao ver a cara de Rony que,  
envergonhado começou novamente a olhar para os lados. – ele pensava que eu  
tinha me apaixonado por ele também. E pelo visto ele não foi o único que se  
enganou. Até você pensava que eu gostava dele!  
- Eu achei mesmo... Desculpa.  
- Tudo bem... Você só tem que aprender a controlar teu ciúme.  
- Que ciúmes Hermione? Nunca fui de sentir ciúmes!  
- Também não precisa mentir, né? Essa não colou....  
Rony ficou quieto, corando, e com a expressão do seu rosto confirmando as  
palavras dela, o que fazia ela rir cada vez mais.  
- Quem cala consente! – ela riu – Mas não precisa ter vergonha de mostrar  
que se importa, que gosta de mim...  
Rony ergueu os olhos numa rapidez assustadora, nervoso.  
- Como descobriu que eu gosto de ti? Eu nunca contei pra ninguém... quem te  
falou isso? Eu... eu...  
- Rony... Eu dizia como amigo... – agora ela ficava encabulada também.  
- Ah! Sim, sim, claro... – riu ele, nervosamente, enquanto voltava a  
sentar, agarrando-se no braço da poltrona – Eu sei disso!  
Ele olhou pra ela de canto de olho. Ela sentava-se na poltrona ao lado  
olhando para o chão, com os cabelos cobrindo o rosto, aparentemente  
encabulada. "Viu o que você fez com ela seu imbecil? Rony... você não  
presta!"  
  
Harry e Gina subiam as escadas rindo, lembrando das danças esquisitas e os  
momentos engraçados daquele baile que ambos achavam que ia ser uma droga e  
no fim foi maravilhoso.  
Quando iam entrar pelo buraco da Mulher Gorda, Harry puxou Gina levemente  
pelo braço.  
- Espera. Não terminamos a conversa...  
- Ah, é mesmo... – concordou ela, olhando para o chão encabuladamente, de  
braços cruzados.  
- Bem... então?  
Ela sorriu.  
- Harry, você só está perguntando isso pra ter certeza, pois você já sabe a  
resposta... Sabe que eu já gostei de você e sabe que para superar uma  
paixão como essa leva tempo. E eu não tive tempo suficiente pra te esquecer  
por completo. – ela suspirou, sem coragem de olhá-lo. – Aquele beijo foi  
mais que uma simples vingança.  
Ela entrou no salão indo direto em direção a Hermione, sorridente, tentando  
encobrir com os cabelos o rubor de seu rosto, que ela sentia pegar fogo.  
- Mione! Pronta para dormir?  
- Claro!  
As duas foram em direção as escadas com os meninos aos seus calcanhares.  
Mas antes que chegassem até elas, Hermione parou, virando pra Rony,  
deixando os outros dois irem na frente, e sussurrou só para ele escutar.  
- Olha...Vou te dar um conselho, ok? Não esconda seus sentimentos, nunca  
mais, pois pode acontecer como agora aconteceu...  
- Como assim?  
- Como agora... de eu corresponder a esses seus sentimentos e você só  
descobrir agora... – ela sorriu corando, assim como Rony – É... Eu também  
sou apaixonada por você.  
Ele abriu a boca espantado, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Só abraçou ela  
bem forte e a beijou como sempre quis fazer e não teve coragem. Os dois se  
esqueceram que não estavam sozinhos, e na verdade nem se importavam,  
continuando o beijo que eles tanto esperaram.  
  
Gina e Harry pararam ao pé da escada e só então perceberam a ausência dos  
amigos. Olharam a volta a procura deles, e não foi difícil achá-los, se  
beijando.  
- Olha! Olha! – Gina murmurava animada para Harry, olhando os dois. – Eu  
sempre quis vê-los assim, mas eles nunca percebiam o quanto um gostava do  
outro... Nem com as minhas indiretas! – ela riu.  
- Concordo totalmente. Mas não é nisso que eu penso agora, não...  
- No que é então?  
- No que tu me disse antes de entrarmos na sala comunal.  
- Ah Harry! Esquece minhas besteiras! Se estiver preocupado comigo, se vou  
me machucar gostando de você, nem precisa se preocupar, eu logo vou...  
- Que besteiras? – Ele sorriu pra ela e segurou suas mãos, colocando-as em  
volta do próprio pescoço, trazendo Gina mais para perto.  
- Não são besteiras? Pensei que...  
- Não pense nada, tá bem?  
Ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura e a beijou antes que ela pudesse pensar.  
Mas ela pensava que, mesmo se desse tempo, com certeza evitar o beijo era a  
única coisa que não faria.  
Depois de algum tempo os casais pararam de se beijar exibindo sorrisos  
triunfantes. As meninas deram selinhos neles, que responderam com tímidos  
"boa noite". Então elas subiram para o dormitório, risonhas, e dormiram em  
paz, sonhando com como iria ser o dia seguinte ao começo de seus namoros.  
  
FIM 


End file.
